A la puerta tocó nuevamente el amor
by Vane94.B.TRC.etc
Summary: Ella quedó destrozada cuando su esposo falleció en un trágico accidente. Ahora un nuevo hombre aparece en su vida pero teme enamorarse de él, Ichigo hará todo lo posible por conquistarla a pesar de tener dos grandes obstáculos, los hijos de Orihime.
1. A la puerta tocó nuevamente el amor

**N/A:** ¡Hola de nuevo! Debo informarles que estoy en plenas semanas de exámenes, por eso la tardanza de mi fic u.u, pero cada vez que me demoro en actualizar se me ocurren ideas raras, loquisimas, que casi nunca publico.. pero esta vez se me dio por hacerlo, espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hice escribiendo en plena etapa de estrés para relajarme.. ¡malditos exámenes! T.T

**"A la puerta tocó nuevamente el amor"**

_no sé si dejarlo entrar_

_no sé si deba mejor decirle adiós.._

* * *

><p>La estación de Invierno daba una sensación de paz y tranquilidad en el hogar de cierta pelinaranja de ojos grices.<p>

El nombre de esta hermosa mujer era Inoue Orihime, quien era esposa y madre de dos apuestos jóvenes. Tenía una vida, según ella, perfecta ya que eran muy unidos a comparación de la mayoría de familias pudientes del país. Vivían en la parte más prestigiosa de la ciudad, iban a cocteles, conferencias, viajes, en fin; lujo tras lujo. Pero también eran miembros de corporaciones para ayudar a los más pobres y necesitados en todo el mundo.

18 de Enero, día de su aniversario número diesiséis.

Tenían todo preparado para su viaje y celebrar ese día tan especial. Un jet privado los esperaba en el patio trasero de la gran mansión. Aquel hogar contaba con amplias áreas verdes, canchas de fútbol, tennis, volleyball y basketball. No por nada cabían varios medios de transporte que para algunos parecería extravagente y sumamente innesesarios.

- Les repetiré esto sólo una vez más: Ninguna fiesta de locos adolescentes en nuestra ausencia ¿entendido? - sentenció el jefe de la familia Cifer.

Era un hombre alto de tez pálida, tenía grandes ojos verdes, cabellera oscura como la noche, mirada monótona, y admirable estado físico para tener treinta y seis años de edad. Usualmente usaba ropas elegantes y de marca; sin embargo, esta vez vestía una chaqueta de cuero, debajo una camiseta blanca y un par de pantalones oscuros.

- Despreocúpate viejo, ustedes sólo disfruten su aniversario mientras nosotros nos encargamos de todo ¿no es así, Hikaru?- dijo su primogénito.

Él era un joven de diesiséis años, muy apuesto, de ojos verdes, cabellera muy parecida a la de su padre pero de color anaranjada y un ceño fruncido adornaba su rostro con frecuencia. Su modo de ser era único, cuidaba mucho de sus seres queridos, procuraba siempre proteger a los que amaba y admiraba demasiado a su padre mientras adoraba a su madre con cada parte de su ser. Un chico ideal.

- ¿Ya oíste Ulquiorra? Nuestros pequeños respetarán la casa mientras no estemos; estoy muy orgullosa de ustedes, mis amores - Orihime esbozó una radiante sonrisa que dejó perplejos a sus hijos y marido.

Ella aún mantenía ciertos ragos infantiles que la hacían ver deslumbrante y maravillosa a pesar de tener treinta y cinco años de edad. Su larga cabellera anaranjada rozaba sus caderas con gracia, sus grandes ojos grices deleitaban a quien la viese directamente y con el pasar de los años su apariencia era cada vez mejor; ese cuerpo deseado por muchos resultaba siempre ser el foco de las miradas. Cosa que no agradaba nada a los tres hombres de la casa.

- Madre, padre, cuidanese mucho por favor - dijo el menor hijo mirando y palpando los primeros copos de nieve del día.

Su nombre era Kaoru y tenía quince años de edad. Sus ojos eran grices al igual que su madre pero su cabellera era una fución entre negro y naranja con un resultado castaño. Medía igual que su hermano mayor, del mismpo porte al igual que su padre. Buen físico, encantadora sonrisa y valores establecidos en este apuesto joven lo caracterizaban con su forma de ser; respetuoso y analítico.

- No se preocupen, bebés, estaremos de regreso en una semana - la madre se erguió un poco para abrazarlos con ternura y darles un dulce beso en la frente pues siempre los trataba con amor.

- Mamá, en un par de años seré mayor de edad - habló Hikaru - No es necesario el apelativo "bebé".

- Ustedes siempre serán mis bebés - ella los tomó de la mano y sonrió - Adiós.

- Portense bien ¿si? No hagan travesuras, esta casa se respeta - recordó Ulquiorra - los quiero mucho muchachos, cuidanse - se despidió su padre del mismo modo, y enseguida acompañó a su mujer para subir al jet privado.

Desde la cabina, su madre veía a su dos hijos mover sus manos en señal de despedida. Apoyó una de sus delicadas manos en la ventana y sutilmente dejó caer una lágrima por su mejilla izquierda. Ulquiorra la tomó de la otra mano y la miró a los ojos para regalarle una ligera sonrisa y besarla para calmar cualquier inquietud y despejarla de las preocupaciones ya que sería su día especial.

- Apenas despegamos y ya los extraño, Ulquiorra - dijo la oji-gris una vez calmada.

- Ya están grandes, no hay por qué afligirse, Orihime - acarició sus rosadas mejillas - Te amo y sólo quiero verte feliz.

- Yo también te amo - sonrió para quedarse dormida en su asiento especial.

**xOx**

Horas más tarde, los dos jóvenes se encontraban en su hogar como chicos obedientes.

- ¡Santo cielo! Kaoru, ¿te imaginas todo lo que podremos hacer esta semana? - preguntó animado el oji-verde al abrir la cochera de la mansión.

- ¿Qué haces Hikaru? No oíste a nuestro padre, nada de travesuras - recordó el castaño viendolo seriamente.

- Esto no es ninguna travesura, todos saben que los autos de nuestro viejo serán nuestros algún día - dijo de manera obvia.

- Pero.. -

- Vamos.. sólo será un paseo - insistió - ¿Cuál quieres? Tenemos el Lamborgini, Mercedes, Audi..-

- No gracias, prefiero quedarme aquí a salvo, ya sé cómo manejas.

- Como gustes - se acomodó en el auto escogido y lo encendió - volveré en un par de horas.

- _Está de más preguntar a dónde irá.._

**xOx**

Era de noche en el hospital central.

El director del lugar era nada más y nada menos que Kurosaki Ichigo, reconocido en varios paises por su labor y experiencia.

Estaba sentado en su escritorio, leyendo su cuarto libro de medicina del día cuando su secretaria entró alborotadamente y sin previo aviso.

- Dr. Perdón pero.. usted sabe quien acaba de llegar - atravesó la puerta tratando de no perder el aliento - Estoy harta de que venga aquí, debería betarla de por vida, así nos facilitaría la vida a todos.

- Silencio Rangiku, ya te dije que no puedo hacerlo hasta haber terminado el proceso de divorcio. Ahora por favor, hasla pasar.

- Esta bien - renegó por ultima vez la rubia de ojos azules para salir de la habitación.

Segundos después estró al lugar una mujer de baja estatura, muy bella y de cabellos oscuros. Sus ojos grandes y de color azúl profundo embriagaba el panorama mientras su delicado cuerpo de porcelana era sumamente atrayente.

- ¿Ahora qué quieres Rukia? - preguntó Ichigo dejando el libro sobre la mesa para verla arqueado una ceja - ¿Más de mi fortuna o ya estás satisfecha?

- Cállate, idIota - habló la pelinegra - Sólo vengo para avisarte que el juez de nuestro proceso postergó el juicio hasta la próxima semana y que lamentablemente debemos esperar.

- Maldición, no soporto un día más como tu esposo ¿y ahora debo esperar una semana más?

- ¿Y crées que para mí no es peor? - se cruzó de brazos.

- Maldi..-

- ¡Dr. emergencia! Un joven gravemente herido en accidente automovilístico, dese prisa, está en sala de Emergencia - avisó Rangiku entrando nuevamente de manera poco profesional.

- Entendido - se paró de su asiento de inmediato - ¿Oíste, verdad Rukia? Me das permiso para ir, mujer desconfiada.

- Vete ya - dijo ésta con una mirada de pocos amigos.

Así es, este divorcio era puramente creado por la desconfianza que existían entre esta pareja, razón de múltiples peleas entre ellos en el pasado, únicamente verbales, y por ello no habían tenido hijos en sus ocho años de matrimonio. Algo muy triste pero cierto.

- ¿Qué pasó? - se iba incorporando el pelinaranja en los amplios pasillos de ese moderno hospital.

- Dislocación y contución - informaba Renji, doctor y amigo, mientras leía su plantilla.

Ichigo abrió las puertas de la Sala de Emergencia con ambas manos de manera rápida para ver a un joven recostado en la camilla.

- Hola, me llamo Ichigo Kurosaki y seré tu doctor por lo tanto me tienes que decir exactamente cómo fue el accidente para curar tus heridas.

- Sólo manejaba mi auto, luego una luz muy potente me cegó y ya no recuerdo más - dijo friamente el muchacho.

- Sé más específico, si quieres curarte rápido - advirtió en modo de amenaza.

- Eres un gruñón Dr. Fresita.

- Maldito mocoso, ¿cómo te llamas?

- Cifer Hikaru.

- Veamos Hikaru, ¿tomas alcohol o fumas? - interrogó sacándo una libreta.

- Ni de broma, ninguna de las dos cosas, no soy un idiota para consumir mi vida en eso.

- De acuerdo.. y ¿no sientes dolor? - volvió a pregunar Ichigo ya que le parecía extraño que no se haya quejado de dolor.

- No, para nada, otro doc vino antes que tú y me inyectó algo para eso.

- Así es Kurosaki, alguien tenía que actuar en tu ausensia - se incorporó Uryuu acomodandose los lentes y sonriendo confiadamente.

- En ese caso, te lo dejo, no estoy para mocosos malcriados como éste, tengo muchas cosas qué hacer.. Con permiso - se despidió Ichigo.

- ¿Y a ése qué le ocurre? - preguntó Hikaru extrañado.

- Digamos que está de malas por diferentes motivos - respondió Ishida viendolo salir.

**xOx**

- _Les habla el capitán, estámos atravesanto zona de neblina, por favor mantengan la calma..-_

- Se cortó la comunicación - susurró Ulquiorra en voz baja para no preocupar a su mujer.

- ¿Alguien dijo algo? - preguntó la oji-gris somnolienta pues acababa de despertar de una relajante siesta.

- Orihime.. Amor, sólo no te muevas - avisó el peli-negro con las manos.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por..- pero una fuerte sacudida no la dejó terminar.

El jet empezó a mecerse con fuerza y un horroroso zumbido aterrador los hizo alterarse cada vez más. Ulquiorra tomó a su esposa procurando que nada le cayera encima pues todo empezó a desordenarse en segundos. Le puso el chaleco salvavidas rápidamente y la abrazó como nunca antes lo había hecho.

- ¿Qué ocurre ulquiorra? ¡tengo miedo! - gritó asustada mirando todo a su alrededor sintiendo mariposas en el estómago por todas las sacudidas que ese medio de transporte infernal iba haciendo.

- Yo te protegeré - dijo este cerrando los ojos, esperando el desenlace de la situación.

Pronto el jet empezó a descender con rapidez y sin control, el cielo marcaba su caída, sólo las esperanzas y fé podrían salvarlos ahora.

La luz roja del ambiente sonaba escandalosamente, pero pronto el ruido se apagó, todos los vidrios se rompian estruendosamente, las luces intermitentes cegaban a ambos y con todo el dolor del mundo y miedo escondido..

- ¡Te amo Orihime!

- ¡Te amo Ulquiorra!

Un inevitable accidente aéreo se produjo a las 23:34 horas el 18 de Enero.

**xOx**

Un nuevo día.

Desayunaban en su amplio comedor del sueño su desayuno favorito servido por las sirvientas.

- ¿Estás seguro que ya te sientes mejor Hikaru? me diste un buen susto cuando me llamaron del hospital - comentó Kaoru dando un mordisco a su sandwich.

- Sí, ya te lo dije, te juro que no volverá a pasar. Pero.. nada de esto a nuestros padre, prométemelo.

- Te lo prometo, no quiero que se preocupen por nada - tranqulizó el castaño amablemente.

- Jóvenes Hikaru y Kaoru, una llamada del Hospital central - avisó una sirvienta cortésmente.

- Que extraño, no recuerdo haber olvidado nada en ese lugar - se dijo a sí mismo el oji-verde.

- Yo contesto - habló Kaoru - Aló, sí, diga..

Su semblante alegre poco a poco fue cambiando en impacto e incredulidad.

- K-Kaoru.. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué pones esa cara? - se exasperó el hermano mayor sacudiendolo por los hombros muy preocupado.

- N-N-Nuestra M-Madre - tartamudeó con cara de horror - Está gravemente herida.. su vuelo.. su vuelo cayó en picada.

Los ojos verdes del apuesto joven se abrieron con sorpresa y en segundos su corazón empezó a latir descontroladamente.

**x DEJEN REVIEW x **

Una luz blanca era todo lo que recordaba.

Estaba hechada en una amplia cama del hospital, tenía medio cuerpo envuelto en vendas blancas. Su mirada cansada lo decía todo. No había dicho palabra alguna desde que despertó, no entendía qué hacía en ese lugar. Y pronto llegaron un par de doctores.

- Será mejor llamar a sus familiares cuanto antes, es doloroso pero será mejor decirlo aquí - dijo el peli-rojo.

- Si crees que es lo mejor - se resignó el peli-azul acomodándose los lentes.

- D-Disculpen..

- Oh, ya despertó - notó Uryuu - enseguida entrará su doctor.

- Por favor no se esfuerze, debe descansar - recomendó Renji de igual modo.

- Pero yo..-

- Muy bien qué tenemos aquí - se presentó de improviso el Dr. Kurosaki con su característica bata blanca, pantalones oscuros y mirada sosegada.

- Contución y varios huesos rotos, necesita operación urgente - explicó Uryuu de forma rápida.

- Ya veo. Disculpe ¿Cuál es su nombre? - preguntó Ichigo monótonamente.

- Inoue Orihime - repondió con la cabeza gacha.

- Anotado..- dijo él anotando algo en su libreta.

- Doctor ¿DONDE ESTÁ MI ESPOSO? - no pudo más y soltó la pregunta al borde del llanto.

Ichigo vio sus ojos cristalinos mientras su pecho sintió un fuerte punzón y no pudo evitar emitir cierta condolencia.

Tragó fuerte y con tacto le dijo la terrible noticia.

- Lo lamento mucho, pero.. él falleció.

Los ojos grices de la mujer se llenaron de lágrimas y empezó a dejarlas caer como si no hubiera un mañana. Sacudía la cabeza negándoselo todo a sí misma, pero tenía que ver la realidad de las cosas.. tenía que entender que estas cosas pasan. Nadie es vulnerable a las desgracias de la vida diaria, todo tiene un comienzo y un final. Por más dinero que tengan, nadie tiene la vida comprada.

Lamentablemente ella no pudo más, y con un acto reflejo, tomó a su doctor y lo abrazó humedeciendo el hombro de éste.

- Yo lo amaba, lo amo y lo amaré por toda mi vida.

Ichigo se sintió raro durante esos instantes.

Ninguna doctora, enferma o paciente jamás lo había abrazado de ese modo pues nadie se atrevía a tocar a la más grande personalidad del lugar.

- Muy bien chicos, supongo que es aquí.. habitación 109 - Rukia señaló con la mano derecha la puerta de la habitación.

- Gracias - dijeron Hikaru y Karoru al unisono para abrir la puerta apresurados.

Está de más describir la cara que pusieron los tres cuando presenciaron aquella extraña escena entre Ichigo y Orihime.

_¿CONTINUARÁ?_


	2. Hoy voy a vivir sin ti

**N/A: **Apuesto que no pensaban volverme a ver por aki, para serles sincera yo tampoco. Fueron sus reviews los unicos que hicieron esta conti posible asi que.. agradezcanse a ustedes y yo solo espero que lo disfruten :D

**"Hoy voy a vivir sin ti"**

_Vas a enfrentarte con la dura realidad de que me voy_

_Mientras tú buscarás tierra nueva y algún nuevo amor_

* * *

><p>Un llanto desconsolado; gruesas y saldas lágrimas humedecían el saco blanco del doctor. Ella lo abrazaba dominada por sus sollozos mientras el tibio cuerpo del hombre servía de apoyo ante la tristeza.<p>

Ichigo estaba callado debatiendase entre safarse del abrazo o socorrerla en el momento. Fue dificil informarle sobre la terrible perdida; pero, siendo doctor por más de diez años ¿cuál era la diferencia ahora? Sin darse cuenta colocó su mano derecha sobre la cabeza de Orihime. Esperen un minuto ¿Acaso el director del hospital estaba consolando a una paciente? ¿Adónde fue su frialdad e indiferencia?

- Tranquila - La ojigris abrió los ojos como platos viendolo sorprendida - Debes ser fuerte, él está en un lugar mejor ahora y odiaría verte así.

- Doctor..- dijo derramando la última lágrima por su mejilla izquierda.

- Mi nombre es Ichigo - secando sus lágrimas con su dedo pulgar.

Orihime logró cambiar su semblante poco a poco para esbosar una tímida sonrisa. Y volvió a tomarlo del cuello para apoyarse en su pecho cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

- Gracias... Ichigo.

El corazón del pelinaranja empezó a latir a mil por hora, un ligero rubor apareció en sus mejillas e inconsientemente cubrió a la mujer con sus brazos como si desease ser un escudo humano para ella.

- ¡Madre! - llamaron al unísono.

Orihime reconoció esas voces al instante y giró el rostro hacia la puerta del dormitorio.

- B-Bebés - pronunció con dificultad.

- ¿Son tus hijos? - Ichigo también los reconoció.

Ambos pelinaranjas se separaron en cuestión de segundos al ver a las personas menos indicadas en el marco de la puerta. Hikaru y Kaoru tenían los ojos desorbitados mientras Rukia mantenía la boca ligeramente abierta. La pelinegra sólo les regaló una mirada fulminante y abandonó la habitación con el ceño fruncido.

Ichigo chasqueó la lengua pues sabía lo que tenía qué hacer. Miró a Orihime un par de segundos y fue tras su esposa ignorando al par de jóvenes que ahora lo miraban con desprecio.

**xOx**

Caminaba con una mirada gacha por los desolados corredores del hospital. No importaba hacia dónde la guiasen sus pies ya que lo único que deseaba era alejarse de él lo más pronto posible.

Era duro, Rukia atravezaba por un momento muy duro y crucial en su vida. Ella se iba a divorciar en una semana y a pesar de todo, la herida aún dolía pues.. ella aún sentía cosas muy profundas por Ichigo, aunque él ya no. ¿Dónde quedó ese amor incondicional que alguna vez se prometieron? Pues eso nadie lo sabe, nisiquiera ellos mismos.

_- Eres un idiota.. ¿Por qué me haces esto? Te detesto, te destesto porque eres un gran ciego que no desea poder ver la realidad de mis sentimientos.. Te amo, y en verdad creí que esto se podría arreglar, pero veo que ya no tienes deseos de cambiar.. y quizás me lo tenga merecido.._

- Rukia.. - escuchó - Rukia, espera..

- ¿Qué quieres? - preguntó con desdén.

- Lo que viste allá..

- Descuida, recuerda que nosotros practicamente estamos divorciados - mintió tratando de engañarse a si misma para recuperar fuerzas.

- Y-Yo.. quiero estar seguro de esto.. - admitió mirando la nada.

- Esto - explicó - es lo único que nos queda por hacer pues ya no funciona como antes, Ichigo - quería romper en llanto pero era demasiado orgullosa para hacerlo en frente de él- Nos vemos luego - y se retiró a paso ligero.

_"Ya no funciona como antes, Rukia, tienes razón.. Y sin embargo quiero terminar todo esto de la manera correcta pues fueron ocho años a tu lado.." - _Contempló su partida con ambas manos en los bolsillos y una vez que su silueta femenina se desvaneció giró el rosto en dirección contraria, lugar donde había dejado a su deprimida paciente.

Lo que ocurrió entre ellos dos.. fue tan sólo un abrazo. Pero el sentimiento que por un segundo creyó sentir fue..

- _¿Amor? Imposible.. nisiquiera sé su nombre.._

**xOx**

Orihime recibió a sus hijos con los brazos abiertos buscando reconfortase con su compañia. Ellos eran jóvenes consientes de la desgracia reciente pero procuraban mantener la calma para no entristecer aún más a su madre. Ulquiorra había sido un exelente padre y sin lugar a dudas, el vacio que dejaba en sus vidas era enorme e imposible de volver allenar. Nadie podría reemplazarlo, lo admiraban y respetaban tanto que era imposible aceptar a algun hombre en su reemplazo. Imposible.

- Madre.. madre ya no llores, por favor - dijo Kaoru viendola preocupado.

- Podremos superar esto juntos - dijo Hikaru de igual modo.

- Mis amores, ustedes son tan fuertes y yo.. tan débil.

- Nos duele verte triste - dijo el castaño tomandola de las manos.

- Lo siento pero es inevitable.. - cerró los puños y luego lebantó el rostro para verlos a los ojos - Ustedes son lo más valioso para mi, y si yo no perdí la vida fue porque todavía tengo algo que hacer en este mundo.. Y estoy segura que ese algo es.. estar con ustedes, los amo - les sonrió y abrazó con enegía.

**xOx**

Al día siguiente, Ichigo se encontraba trabajando en su oficina como de costumbre cuando de repente Rangiku entra sin previo aviso como siempre.

- Matsumoto - dijo vagamente viendola frente a su escritorio - ¿Cuántas veces debo repetirte que toques antes de entrar?

- ¡Ups! Lo siento mucho pero tiene visita.

- Ya que - musitó resignado.

- ¡Ichigo! - saludó la visita entrando y tomando asiento.

- Tatsuki que milagro verte por aquí - se sorprendió recobrando su semblante viváz.

- Escuché que te divorcias.

- En menos de una semana - confirmó cruzandose de brazos.

- Lo lamento tanto..

- Fue una desición mutua así que espero que sea lo correcto.

- Ya veo - dio una pausa recordando - Pero, aún así, es un divorcio. Es muy triste sea cual sea el ángulo por donde lo veas. Una vez tuve una amiga, eramos las mejores amigas.. Un día se casó y yo fui a su boda. Fue una ocación hermosa, jamás la había visto tan feliz. Ese día lo único que irradiaba era júbilo... Pero el tiempo pasó, tuve varios viajes de negocios al igual que ella. Nuestros caminos se separaron y nunca más supe de ella. Pero de lo único que estoy segura es que la dejé en buenas manos, hasta pondría las manos al fuego que nunca se divorciarían y serían felices para siempre.

- Debe haber tendio mucha suerte al encontrar a su media naranja - comentó interesado - Aunque no saber nada de tu mejor amigo seguro fue muy doloroso..

- Tienes razón.. A veces sólo desearía saber que Orihime se encuentra bien.

- Momento - la interrumpió - ¿Dijiste Orihime? - Y de pronto lo recordó todo.

Abrió los cajones de su escritorio en busca de algo al parecer importante. Y en una abrir y cerrar de ojos el lugar quedó hecho un desastre.

- Ichigo ¿Qué demonios haces?

- ¡Lo encontré! - exclamó con una ficha médica en manos.

- ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó arqueando una ceja.

- Ayer.. ella.. - abrió el documento y le dio una rápida leida - Una mujer con un nombre parecido - sus ojos hallaron su cometido - Fue mi paciente.. Inoue Orihime - dibujó una sonrisa con sus labios.

- ¡Es ella!- la pelimorado gritó de emoción - ¿En verdad la viste? -preguntó feliz - Espera.. si ella vino.. ¿Qué le pasó? - ahora se tapó la boca horrorizada.

- Su esposo.. falleció.

- Joder - el semblante de la mujer se tensó - Pobre.. Pero eso quiere decir.. que hoy sería el funeral ¿no es así?

- Así es..

- Debo verla.. ¿Tienes todos sus datos anotados en esa ficha, verdad? - se lebantó y tomó sus cosas - Vamos.

Ichigo no lo dudó y aceptó. Se quitó el saco blanco y pidió a su secretaria no dejar pasar a nadie en su ausencia.

_Te volveré a ver.. Inoue Orihime._

**xOx**

Todos vestían ropas negras. Un día nublado era el paisaje para tal desgracia compartida. Habían muchas personas, algunos con gafas otros con pañuelos, alrededor del ataud de marmol que contenía el cuerpo sin vida del jefe de la familia Cifer. Los presentes eran familiares, socios de negocios, amigos cercanos, y por su puesto: Su esposa e hijos mayores.

- Orihime, debes dar el discurso - la llamó una señora de edad.

- Estoy en camino - dijo acercándose despacio.

Los jóvenes Cifer se mantenían serios a la espera de las palabras de su madre cuando divisaron a cierto pelinaranja. Esto no les agrado en lo absoluto desde que vieron como él y su madre habían compartido un abrazo la noche anterior. Ciertamente se encargarían de hecharlo de el lugar de inmediato.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, fresita? - interrogó Hikaru con impotencia.

- Vengo a ver a su madre.. - contestó intranquilo.

- No lo creo - retó Kaoru seriamente.

- Escuchen.. sólo estoy aquí para asegurarme que se encuentre bien.

- Descuida, estará mejor si te largas - amenazó Hikaru empujándolo.

- Disculpen - llamó una voz femenina - Chicos, ¿serían tan amables de decirme en dónde puedo encontrar a su madre? - preguntó Tatsuki irreconocible pues su voz sonaba dulce y tierna.

- ¿Y quien es usted? - preguntó Kaoru desconfiado.

- Una vieja amiga - ambos jovenes notaron su sinceridad y los dejaron pasar a regañadientes.

- Gracias - dijo la pelimorado e Ichigo atinó a mirarlos con repulsión.

- No te dejaremos el camino tan fácil, no serás nuestro padre, ni por un demonio - susurró Hikaru apretando los puños.

**xOx**

- ¿FUE A VERLA? - repitió indignada.

- No me dijo a qué hora volvería - informó Rangiku desinteresada - ¿A que hacen una bonita pareja? Bastaba verlos abrazaditos el día de ayer para saber que algo real podría ocurrir entre ellos dos.

- ¡Callate! - gritó molesta y giró sobre sus talones.

Rukia sentía un agudo dolor en su pecho otra vez, y vio los papeles que llevaba en manos una vez más.

" LOS PAPELES DE DIVORCIO AHORA ESTÁN ANULADOS"

- _Lo he pensado.. y no me rendiré tan facilmente.. No hecharé mi divorcio a la basura.. Lucharé hasta el final._

_CONTINUARÁ.._


	3. Cupido vuelve a apuntar con su flecha

**N/A: **Malas noticias: Es probable que me vean más seguido por estos lares ya que cuento con dos semanas de ocio extremo. ¿Verdad que necesitaba unas vacaciones? Bueno, muchas gracias por sus reviews pues son la clave para tener tantas ganas e imaginacion para este fic. Espero que les agrade esta conti y les pido dejen cualquier comentario bueno o malo en un review pues de esa manera podré mejorar y cumplir sus espectativas. ¡Vamos IchiHime, sí se puede!

**"C****upido vuelve a apuntar con su flecha"**

_Pero esta vez a un co__razón que se ha quedado sin ganas de amar_

* * *

><p>- ¿ORIHIME? - exclamó rebosante de felicidad al volver a ver a su amiga después de diez largos años.<p>

La ojigris abrió la boca en señal de asombro y corrió hacia ella para fundirse en un gran abrazo.

- ¡Tatsuki-chan! Pensé que no volvería a verte - confesó mientras algunas lágrimas se formaban en sus vidriosos ojos.

- Pues aquí me tienes - sonrió - Y lo lamento - cambiando a una expresión serena - Es una lástima lo de tu esposo, pero ten fé en que podrás salir adelante y podrás contar conmigo.

- Gracias..-su mirada se desvió al reconocer a cierto hombre andar por esos lares.

- Oh, ahí estás Ichigo - dijo la pelimorado haciéndole señas.

- Tsk, te perdí de vista, caminas demasiado rápido Tatsuki - la regañó con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¿Doctor Kurosaki? - preguntó inocentemente abriendo sus enormes ojos grises.

- No, el doctor Kurosaki es mi padre, te dije que me podías llamar Ichigo - aclaró cambiando radicalmente su semblante para con ella.

- Uy, ¿por que tanta informalidad? - Tatsuki arqueó una ceja.

- ¿Uhm? - dijo instintivamente Orihime - I-Ichigo, disculpe si lo ofendo, pero.. ¿Qué lo trae por acá?

- Yo..- pasando su brazo derecho por detrás de su cabeza - _Quería acompañarte en tu momento de dolor.. No, eso no.. Queria asegurarme que todo este bien.. No, eso tampoco.. ¡Diablos! y ¿ahora qué le digo? Vamos Ichigo, piensa no puede ser que no se te ocurra algo.. Puta madre, nisiquiera yo sé por qué vine.._

_- _Vino acompañandome, él es un viejo amigo de la escuela y como tenía todos tus datos anotados me ayudó a encontrarte - explicó su amiga rápidamente - _Me debes una, idiota - _pensó sonriendo.

Tatsuki lo conocía a la perfección. Era raro que su amigo pelinaranja actue como baboso, algo serio tendría que haberle ocurrido para quedarse sin habla. Entonces empezó a presentarlos y entablar conversasión. Era bastante interesante hablar entre los tres pues cada quien tenía mucho que contarse y aunque Ichigo y Orihime eran bastante diferentes congeniaban bastante bien.

- ¿El cabeza de zanahoria sigue hablando con nuestra madre? - preguntó el castaño.

- Tsk - fue todo lo que dijo su hermano con el ceño fruncido - ¿Quién se cree?

Hikaru era muy parecido a Ichigo físicamente. Ambos tenían cabellera de color naranja y el ceño fruncido, sin embargo, el joven tenía una carácteristica nata y ése era el color de sus ojos. Unos emblemáticos ojos color esmeralda, herencia paterna.

- ¿Crées que él..? - preguntó con temor Kaoru.

-Naah.. nunca podría llegar a ser nuestro padre, tenlo por seguro - dijo confiadamente encendiendo un cigarro.

- ¿Tienes edad para estar fumando? - escuchó su maldita voz suficientemente cerca.

- ¡Maldita sea! ¿Quién te crees para decirme qué hacer? - preguntó molesto.

- Cuidado mocoso, cuida tu lenguaje - amenazó Ichigo señalandolo con el dedo índice.

- ¿Y ahora qué buscas fresita? - se incorporó Kaoru.

- Ori.. Quiero decir, su madre me pidió saludarlos - dijo friamente.

- Bien, ya nos saludaste ahora largo de aquí - ordenó Hikaru.

- Oye ... - tuvo que tragarse su orgullo para evitar decir palabras subidas de tono en aquel lugar.

- ¡Hay por dios estoy viendo doble! - gritó Tatsuki preocupada.

- Muy graciosa - dijo Ichigo sarcásticamente.

- ¿Se han visto en un espejo? Pero si son igualitos, de la misma talla y todo - insistía la pelimorado - Me recuerda a cuando estabamos en preparatoria.. viejos tiempos..

- Trataré de no tormarlo como un insulto - susurró el ojiverde.

- ¿Usted es amiga de mamá, cierto? - preguntó el castaño.

- Así es, por el momento tu madre se encuentra muy ocupada hablando con los invitados - informó ella señalandola.

- Ellos no son invitados, son interesados amigos de papá - corrigió Hikaru botando el humo de su cigarro.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? - preguntó el pelinaranja mayor.

- Veras fresita, nuestro padre era de la clase de alta alcurnia, y tenía diversas relaciones exteriores con diferentes compañías en todos los continentes. Pero nosotros siempre sabemos quienes son y no son de confianza y lamentablemente siempre supimos que los amigos de papá no eran más que personas sin escrúpulos unicamente interesadas en su fortuna.

- Lamentable historia - comentó Tatsuki.

- Sí, por eso estamos acostumbrados a darnos cuenta de la clase de amistades que nuestros padres poseen - argumentó el castaño viendo de reojo a Ichigo.

**xOx**

Al día siguiente, Ichigo se encontraba trabajando en su consultorio cuando en eso vuelve a ver a Tastuki atravesar la puerta.

- Espero que venir a visitarme no se te haga costumbre - comentó Ichigo sin despegar la vista de su libro.

- JA JA que gracioso, imbecil - susurró después de sonar sarcástica - Quiero hablar contigo.. se trata de Orihime.

Sólo necesitó escuchar su nombre para lebantar la vista y tomarla en serio.

- ¿Qué tiene ella? - preguntó tratando de sonar lo más desinteresado posible.

- No te hagas, Ichigo - repuso su amiga mirandolo directamente a los ojos - Ayer, te comportaste como un completo tarado, nunca te había visto hablar tan torpemente con una mujer. Dime la verdad ¿desde cuándo la conoces?

- Ya te lo dije, tan sólo hace un par de días - se excusó él desviando su mirada.

- ¿Cómo pudiste enamorarte tan rápido? - soltó la pregunta que desarmó por completo al pelinaranja ya que sus mejillas no pudieron evitar arder por un segundo.

- ¿De qué mierda hablas, Tastuki? ¿Quién dice que estoy enamorado? - preguntó imperactivo lebantandose de su escritorio.

- Tú no me engañas, te conosco lo fuciente para saber que algo no anda bien contigo.

- No digas tonterías..-

- Porque yo podría ayudarte - lo interrumpió sonriendo - Es mi mejor amiga y tú mi mejor amigo, algo me dice que encajarían bastante bien, eres el único que puede sanar el corazón herido de Orihime. Ayer lograron una química asombrosa, ¿te imaginas todo lo que lograrias si la vieras a diario? Aunque claro, siempre estara el par de obstáculos pero.. son jóvenes, sólo debes empeñarte por caerles bien y listo.

- Tatsuki - la miró agradeciendole el apoyo.

- Descuida, no haces nada malo, además estás apunto de divorciarte y ella ya no está casada. Algo me dice que están predestinados a estar juntos.

**xox**

Ichigo no podía sentirse más agradecido por la amistad entre Tatsuki, y aunque aún no sepa lo que realmente sentía por la ojigris no dudó en averiguarlo encontrándola "casualmente" en un Café.

Orihime estaba sentada en una mesa de a dos. Leía una revista de Modas, al parecer muy entretenida. El pelinaranja no pudo evitar notar que aún seguía vistiendo ropas negras, en señal de luto o duelo por el fallecimiento de su esposo. Se acercó a ella con lentitud de forma indiferente pero cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, ella lebantó la vista y lo miró asustada.

- ¡I-Ichigo! -exclamó como una niña pequeña -Me asustaste -inflando los cachetes.

Por un momento sintió como su propio corazón palpitó a mil por hora. ¿Qué tenía esta mujer que despertaba en él mil y un sentimientos? Él la miró pero rápidamente desvió su mirada.

- Perdón, no fue mi intención.

- Descuida -sonriéndole- Siéntese por favor- Ichigo obedeció - Creo que últimamente lo veo por todas partes.

- Así parece..

- ¿O me estará espiando? - arqueó una ceja.

- ¿QUÉ? -muy sobresaltado.

- Era una broma- agitando sus manos- Me da gusto volverlo a ver, siento que usted a influenciado mucha confianza en mí, no sé por qué exactamente pero.. estuvo para mí en el momento más difícil de mi vida, es como si hubiera llegado para ser mi ángel guardian - Ichigo se sintió intimidado ante aquellas palabras -No se averguenze, por favor.

- No, está bien - aclarándose la garganta -Debe haber sido un gran hombre, su esposo.

- Lo era -dijo pensativa -Fue el esposo y padre escencial, sé que siempre estará presente aunque no físicamente pero me dejó el regalo más grande del mundo.. dos apuestos y cariñosos hijos - la sonrisa tímida de Orihime hacía contraste con la expresión dubitativa de Ichigo. ¿Quiénes eran los apuestos y cariñosos hijos? ¿Hikaru y Kaoru? ¿Era broma, verdad?

-Sí, tuve la suerte de conocerlos -mintió con esfuerzo.

- ¿En serio? Verdad que son un encanto mis bebés - decía orgullosa la joven madre.

- _¿Bebés? Pero ya casi son mayores de edad _- Una gran gota apareció en la nuca del pelinaranja - C-Claro.

- Ambos son muy obedientes e inteligentes, son primeros en su clase y pertencen al equipo Nacional de Soccer - relataba ansiosa - Es una lástima que no puedan ir a la competencia más importante este año..

- ¿Y por qué no pueden?

- Porque ahora con lo del funeral, mi esposo ha dejado muchos negocios sin concluir. Y debemos muchas juntas, soy la única que puede hacerlo ya que siempre fui como su mano derecha por lo tanto los chicos no podrán hacer mucho sin nuestra ayuda.. la competencia es en Argentina, no puedo dejar que vayan solos hasta el otro lado del mundo sólo por participar en el torneo de Soccer.

- Yo puedo ayudarte - se aventuró a decir Ichigo- Si, quieres.. yo podría llevarlos, casualmente yo viajo a Argentina la próxima semana _-¿Qué rayos estás diciendo Ichigo? Tú tienes trabajo qué hacer, no puedes tomarte unos días por unos mocosos que ni les agradas._

- ¿Lo dices en serio, Ichigo? - preguntó esperanzada con las manos juntas.

- Por supuesto _- ¡Deja de mentir, maldita sea!_

- ¡Te lo agradesco enormemente! - saltó a sus brazos muy feliz - Descuida yo voy a pagar sus boletos de avión y todos sus gastos corren por mi cuenta.

- No te preocupes, tengo suficiente dinero para todo - muy dudoso si corresponderle el abrazo era lo correcto, pero al estar cubierto por sus delicados brazos no tardó sentirse vulnerable.

¿Qué es lo que sentía por ella? Aún no lo sabía, tan sólo sentía una fuerte necesidad por ayudarla y hacerla feliz.

**xOx**

Matsumoto trabajaba sorprendentemente callada en su escritorio, ¿Quizás por qué olvidó hacer su papeleo anoche? Y luchaba contra el reloj para terminar antes que su jefe llegara y la reprimiera por su irresponsabilidad.

- Rangiku-san - saludó un pelirojo haciendola saltar.

- ¡Renji! - exclamó con ira en los ojos - Estoy muy ocupada, y por cierto ¿Has visto a Ichigo?

- No, aún no llega.

- Que alivio- suspiró ordenando su escritorio - Esta semana ha sido tan pacífica..Espero que así se mantenga.

- ¿Hablas porque la esposa de Ichigo no ha venido ni un sólo día? Pero ¿no te parece raro? - preguntó interesado - Si se supone que se van a divorciar mañana, deberían haber hablado, ya sabes que aquí es el único lugar donde pueden hacerlo ya que no viven juntos desde hace mucho tiempo.

- Lo sé.. buen punto - dijo pensativa llevandose su dedo indice al mentón.

- ¿Qué tanto cuchichean? - preguntó alguien acercandose a ellos.

- Ishida - dijo Renji.

- ¿Alguno de ustedes a visto a Kurosaki? Me debe muchos informes, en el área de pscicología ha dejado muchas tareas sin resolver - decía fastidiado acomodándose sus anteojos - ¿Acaso está enamorado?

- ¿Ese cabeza de zanahoria enamorado? No me hagas reir - el pelirojo se cruzó de brazos.

- Aunque.. yo no estoy tan segura de ello, ah - dio su punto de vista Matsumoto - Ultimamente llega muy tarde, ya no se enoja tanto si olvido alguna ficha médica, ha cambiado bastante desde que vino la paciente Inoue..

- ¿Inoue? - repitieron en coro.

- Sí, desde que la conoció ha actuado muy diferente - argumentó confiada - sólo espero que juege bien sus cartas y se divorcie antes que Rukia la conosca.

- ¿Están hablando de mí? - los tres abrieron los ojos de par en par y giraron la cabeza para ver la persona enfrente de ellos.

- ¿Y bien? - preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

- No, Doctor, claro que no - se excusó agitando los brazos - Vamos, largo de aquí - les susurró a los demás.

- Bueno..Sólo vengo a avisarte que estaré ausente los próximos días, tengo asuntos que atender, dile a todo el personal.

- Como usted diga, doctor - asintió la rubia sin reclamar - _Algo me dice que tiene mucho que ver con ella.._

**xOx**

El aeropuerto. Amplio lugar donde relajarse antes de tomar un vuelo. Viajar no estaba en sus planes pero por ella, él lo haría ¿Que demonios pasaba por su cabeza? Esta era una locura ¿Una locura amorosa?

- Aquí estamos - exclamó Orihime llegando a él en compañía de sus hijos.

- Hola amor.. q-quiero decir.. Hola Orihime - se justificó rapidamente luego de meter la pata.

- Chicos, portense bien con él ¿de acuerdo? Recuerden que les está haciendo un gran favor - pidió carismática - De nuevo, muchas gracias, Ichigo, no sé como agradecetelo.

- Tsk - dijo Hikaru de brazos cruzados mirando a otra dirección.

- Bueno, andando, perderemos el avión - se apresuró a decir Kaoru después de ver cómo su madre y él compartían miradas.

- Adiós chicos, los amo, cuidense mucho - los abrazó a ambos con suma ternura - Y gracias a ti, Ichigo - le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Vamonos - dijeron el par de hermanos molestos.

Ichigo tomó sus maletas y caminó hacia la puerta de embarque, los hermanos Cifer lo siguieron cual obedientes sólo porque su mamá los estaba mirando de lejos. Ellos no dejarían que este hombre se lan ingeniara para entrar a la familia, a pesar del gran favor que les hacia, volverse su padrastro no estaba en sus planes y se las arreglarian para caerle lo suficientemente mal para que jamás quiera tenerlos como hijastros.

**xOx**

Ichigo arreglaba su compartimiento en su lugar, el avión se llenaba rápidamente, felizmente los chicos se sentaron en otros lugares alejados de él. Este sería un largo viaje, ¿Cómo llego hasta aquí? Ni él lo comprendía.

Una vibración lo desconcierta, gran momento para que alguien lo llame. Se apresura a contestar y abre los ojos de par en par.

- "Ichigo.. - esa voz.. era..- Ichigo..¿dónde estás? Necesito hablar contigo ¿Olvidas que para mañana estaba planeado el divorcio?"

_- ¡Carajo! Lo olvidé por completo - _cierra los puños con impotencia - Rukia, mira ahora no puedo.. no puedo hacerlo.. estoy..

- "No importa.. de todos modos los anulé, es oficial, no.. no puedo divorciarme de ti.. te amo"

Ichigo sintió un agudo punzón en el pecho. ¿Escuchó bien? ¿La arpía que tenía como esposa dijo que lo amaba? No supo que decir y atinó a colgar la llamada. Se sintió devastado, intrigado y muy confundido. ¿Qué pudo haber pasado para que Rukia cancelara el divorcio? Y ahora.. él se iba con los hijos de otra mujer..

¿En qué clase de problema se había metido?

_CONTINUARÁ.._


End file.
